


World Changer Fanart

by AvaSafari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaSafari/pseuds/AvaSafari
Summary: World ChangerHarry is a man broken and weighed down by regrets. He is past the point of caring, until one day he takes the opportunity to change his fate—blast the consequences. "I've jumped through worlds for you, Hermione. You won't be taken from me again." A Dimension travel harmony story.





	World Changer Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Ariel_Riddle_Harem_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ariel_Riddle_Harem_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Story cover Fanart
> 
> It's based on the optical illusion Rubin Vase, lol. Idk, it seemed like a cool idea in my head... since the chalice and what not. The story is much better than my art for it, check it out!!


End file.
